Saving the Lost Kingdom, Saving the World
by Rainbow Dragon Heroin
Summary: A prophesy from the past, from a tale of old, starts to come to be as life around the heroes starts to come undone. They must come together, despite their differences, and save everyone... Starting with the place it all began, the long lost kingdom of Lyoko. (There's going to be a lot of angst.)
1. Chapter 1

The tale of the lost kingdom fueled the young sorcerer, hoping to find out more about it and wondering who these chosen are. His master, mentor, and roommate talked about it a lot, saying that sometimes tales of old are truth in the beginning. Over time being changed little by little as it got passed down from one person to the next. He often asked why it was that legend was talked about and studied the most, he never got a true answer though.

Living in the kingdom known for its magic and science, the teen often went to the library, hoping to find out more. This time he had passed out while doing so, unaware that this was going to change the course of the world's fate forever.

Jeremie slept soundly on his backpack, in the corner of one of the bookshelves and the wall of the library, stacks of books near by and one in his arms. Completely out cold from staying up night after night to study. While he slept the world around him changed... and not in a good way. Everyone had fallen asleep, everyone that was awake at the time that is. So when he awoke, what would normally be a active city and kingdom, was at a stand still. The eerie silence only brought dread as he ventured around. No one was awake... but they weren't exactly sleeping either.

He quickly went to check on his mentor, the most powerful magic user in the lands... only to find he had vanished. Panicked he searched the building, hoping to find a reason as to why this had happened... the only thing he found was a locked chest and the worn book that the other never went without and never let out of his sight... but also never read. Some of his questions became answered soon after the book was opened. He had to continue what his mentor had started. He had to find the chosen before they were found by the one who had done this to his home. Jeremie packed and he left, off to find them with what was left behind to aid him.


	2. Chapter 2

The nearest kingdom to him was his first stop, however he didn't get a chance to talk to anyone important about it, the whole place was a mess! The outer walls had come down, things were on fire, people were hurt and trying to put out the blazes. He couldn't just stand there, even if he couldn't see the royals, he could still help out! Knowing some magic, he used it to help keep the flames at bay while people rushed to safety. Despite everyone's best efforts, there were still people trapped! Jeremie was trying his hardest, but was running out of energy to keep the flames from getting worse.

Suddenly someone rushes by, right into the fire! Jeremie about startled as they ran right past him! What were they thinking!? The young sorcerer goes to try to follow when they leap out of the blaze carrying a few of the trapped kids, setting them down when people rush over to get them.

"Hey you! There's more in there, I can't carry everyone, part the flames where I jump in would ya?!" Before Jeremie could respond, they go back past the wall of flames.

With a sigh, he does as the other suggested... and people start to come out of the blaze... the last to come out was the teen who leaped into action and a lady who was severely injured. That was all Jeremie could handle, the wall of fire regaining control and burning at full force again! People rush to safety, everyone but the teen and the lady.

"C'mon... wake up! Please wake up! What are you waiting on!? Heal her already!" The teenage boy snaps, tears in his eyes. He seemed connected to the lady... she was likely his mom.

"I don't know that kind of magic yet! Get her to someplace else and I'll treat her burns." Jeremie replies, doing his best to not get set on fire himself. This fire, it wasn't normal! It was magic and he didn't know what to do!

A few other people come over to help the teen and his mom, Jeremie follows them, dodging falling embers so he wouldn't get burned himself. By the time that everyone had gotten passed the outer walls, the whole place was up in flames. The castle was falling down, everything in the kingdom was burning, or had already burned, to the ground. Everything in the kingdom was lost. Everything but the people who lived there... At least, that's what Jeremie hoped. If the people survived, they could rebuild.

While Jeremie helped them set up shelter with what he had managed to have, the teen from before could be heard loudly fussing at someone else, equally as loud.

"Its not my fault! She said I could try out to be a knight!"

"And I said no before that! You were suppose to be at home with your mother, not off chasing a ridiculous dream! If you were home, this wouldn't have happened!"

"Well if you didn't go off with your buddies so much you would have been at home too! So its your fault as much as its mine!"

By the time Jeremie had gotten to them to see what was going on, the older man had smacked the teen across the face! The teen quickly slugs him back and they end up having to be pulled apart by Jeremie and some others.

The blond held the teen back as he moved the two of them away from the angry adult and the other adults holding that one back.

This was going to be a long trip for answers if this was the outcome for every place he planned on visiting...


	3. Chapter 3

"Let me go! Let me at him! How dare he say this is my fault! HE WAS SUPPOSE TO BE HOME TODAY REGARDLESS!" The teen roars, fighting Jeremie to get free. When he did get free, he was soon lifted off the ground and carried off using magic...

Jeremie was so very tired, but he had questions, and this one needed to stay away from what was likely his father. They didn't seem to get along at all...

Once they were far enough away, Jeremie sets the boy down... only for the teen grab him by the shirt and shakes him.

"Why didn't you just let me after him!? He deserves what's coming to him!"

"If you stop... I'll answer..."

The other teen didn't seem to notice what he was doing, letting go and stepping back. "Oh... sorry about that..."

Once Jeremie got his balance again, he stops leaning on his staff and lets out a sigh. "Its no bodies fault, but the same force that put my home into a sleeping spell of some sort. As for your mother, she will heal. I've gotten worse burns than that while I was training to do fire spells."

"Wait you know what did this? If I ever got my hands on whoever's responsible... they'd be sorry!" The teen growls, fists clenching.

Jeremie pauses, then gets an idea! Maybe this guy can be of more help than he thought! "Hey, what's your name? I'm Jeremie."

"Huh? Oh, I'm Ulrich. What does this have to do with anything."

"Well I was already planning on going to save my home, be nice to have someone else who can fight along side me. You're a knight right?" He motions to what Ulrich was wearing.

"Well, sort of. I just got accepted to train to be one when the fires broke out... I didn't even get my sword yet..." Ulrich shakes his head, then looks back at the tents being set up. "Though some knight I'd be... I couldn't even save my own mother... Maybe my dad is right..."

"You jumped through a wall of flames more than once, punched your father, and still have energy? That's something. Besides, we can get you a sword made! There's a forging town in the area! Look, if this is anything similar to what happened in my home, then there's going to be more to it than just fire and burns... I can't do this alone. It'll get you away from your dad for a good while as well..."

Ulrich takes a moment to think. His dad would be the one "looking after" him now that his mother has to recover... there's nothing left to his name but what he had on... and Jeremie seemed to know a lot about what was happening. If he could help his mother, then he'd do it! It'll probably get his dad off his back as well.

"I'm in. But... gave us all your stuff, besides what's in the satchel you're wearing now... what about supplies?"

"We can head back to my home, the people are still sleeping likely, but we can get supplies there. Its not that far from here."

"Then lets get going, before my dad finds me. That way I don't have to hear him fuss."

"Deal. I'll lead the way. Come on."

With that, the two of them set off to go resupply. Hopefully everyone was okay still, at least Jeremie hoped they were, he really did.


	4. Chapter 4

When they arrived at the town Jeremie lived in, Ulrich was shocked! He had never seen something so whimsical! There were windmills and flags, pulley systems and inventions! It was like a story book drawing! However the silence soon came to his attention, causing the whimsy to change into eeriness. There was nothing moving... not even wind was blowing... This was worse than before.

"Jeremie... are you sure its safe to go into town...? This place seems... well..."

"Cursed?"

"Wouldn't have used that exact word... but yeah, something like that."

"Honestly, if there was another place I knew to get supplies, we would be going there. As long as we stay alert and stay where we can get out of town easily, we should be okay. If it is that way, then it'd be starting from all the way on the other side of town... That's where the worse of it was when I left." Jeremie replies, walking into the town and looking around.

Ulrich follows along, keeping close. He was freaking out a bit.

After walking some, they come to a market. People were passed out in the streets, at the tables and booths... even the animals were unresponsive.

"This is where we'll get out supplies, its not even half way in town. Stuff should still be okay. Take a bag or basket and start gathering food. I'll check the buildings for other things." Jeremie motions to the places behind the market stalls, then looks at Ulrich. "Hurry but be careful. From what I see past the end of the street... we don't have much time to get what we need." And with that, he walks off and into the nearest building.

"Got it. Just, be careful as well." Ulrich replies, picking up a basket and starts to gather food. Everything seemed to be fine... for now anyway.

By the time Jeremie had already filled his satchel up, a bag up, and was working on another bag... he got the feeling he was being watched... But no one else was up besides Ulrich, who he could see outside through the window.

He wasn't alone. Ulrich also felt like he was being watched, from down the street. He had already gotten everything he could carry, a big basket and several bags. The feeling didn't ease up the more he backed away from where it came from.

"Jeremie... I think I'm being watched... can we get out of here already!?"

"Almost done! I'll be right down!" The blond hurries up and soon exits one of the buildings, carrying all he hold as well. However, after he walks over to Ulrich, he notices something move.

It was weird... like a shadow moving on its own. There's no wind, can't be the area around and only the two teens were awake.

"J-J-Jeremie... W-What is that?" Ulrich stammers out, pointing to behind the sorcerer.

When he turns to look at it, his face grows pale. That was-!

"RUN!" He exclaims, running off with Ulrich, who didn't think twice about doing so.

The closer they got to the edge of town, the more of those things showed up to chase them! They barely got out of town and away from it with the stuff they had with them.

The things didn't give chase outside the town, they only watched, fading back into the shadows as the minutes passed.

"To... answer your... question... those are... specters... extremely... dangerous..." Jeremie was panting, laying on the ground besides Ulrich.

"Good to know..." He's sitting on the ground, trying to catch his breath.


	5. Chapter 5

After the close call and resting, the duo makes a plan to set off to the to town that was made up of forges and smiths. It'd be a long walk, at least a few days away, so it was time to set off! With all the supplies though, it would take longer, but it was better to be safe than sorry right?

After a setting up camp on the outskirts of a forest along the way on the third night, the duo took turns with keeping watch. Ulrich was passed out and Jeremie was struggling to keep awake. Dawn was still a long way away and keeping the fire tended with magic made the young sorcerer sleepy. He starts to loose the battle when something races past with great speed, almost making the fire go out! That wakes him up as he quickly gets up to fight, something was out there...

"Show yourself!" Jeremie growls, trying to be brave. Nothing showed up but he did manage to wake up Ulrich.

"What's going on...? Why are you yelling?" The young knight rubs at one of his eyes after sitting up.

"Something's out there!"

"Did you see it?"

"Well no... But I felt it rush by! It almost blew the fire out!"

"Nothing can be that fast, go get some sleep." Ulrich lets out a yawn and gets up to trade places.

"But-!"

"No buts, you clearly need more sleep than I do."

Jeremie grumbles as he swaps places with Ulrich, laying down in the tent he had set up for himself earlier. He was sure he felt something rush by! Then again, he was asleep at the time... Probably was a dream, what could even run that fast that was that big anyway? Ulrich was probably right. With that the magic user falls asleep and doesn't wake up until Ulrich frantically wakes him up! And it wasn't even dawn yet!

"Stop shaking me or I'll light you on fire!" Jeremie growls as he sits up, what was with the other teen and shaking someone?!

"I think those Specter things are here! At least half the supplies are gone!"

It takes Jeremie a second to register what was just said, to which he scrambles out of the tent to see that something had taking most the supplies!

"You were suppose to be keeping watch!"

"I feel asleep!"

"You should have come and gotten me to swap places!"

"I tried you wouldn't wake up!"

The two start to bicker back and forth, getting louder each time they got back and forth. After they had been yelling at each other for four turns now, something finally snapped them out of it.

The sound of a very loud and very close howl!

Both freeze up and turn to look at the forest, which is where the howl came from. At the edge of it? A werewolf who had their ears covered with their paws and a low laying tail.

No one said anything, or made any sound. No one moved expect the werewolf to uncover their ears.

They let out a sigh in relief! The yelling was over! "You two are really loud you know that? I could barely hear myself think! Werewolves have better hearing than humans you know!"

The duo, instead of actually responding, freak out! There's a werewolf right there and they end up yelling again! They were terrified!

Though the sudden yelling this time also involves the werewolf who hides behind the nearest three. After the yelling was done, it was a silent stand off, no one wanted to move. At least the sun was starting to rise... Still an awful way to start the day...


	6. Chapter 6

The duo and the werewolf stay put even after sunrise. Though when the light starts to shine through the forest, the werewolf realizes what time it is, they finally come out of hiding. They haven't turned back, odd... "If you promise not to scream or yell again I can explain..."

"Don't come any closer!" Jeremie warns.

There's a whine from the werewolf and they sit down next to the tree. "Can I explain now? Or are you going to try to hit me with that stick?"

"Its a staff and I'm a sorcerer, as long as you don't get any closer then yes."

Ulrich was keeping quiet, he still had no sword, so Jeremie was the only one able to actually attack the werewolf it if went after them. He's also hiding behind the blond boy.

"So I was out last night, it was late, I smelled food that was about to go bad and I mean a lot of food and I... Well I ate it!" The werewolf gives a big toothy grin as they tilt their head to the side a bit. "Didn't think you guys wanted to eat expired food! Or tainted food! I should have changed back by now... Its morning... And I... I still look like a fluffy over sized wolf that can talk. At least I have a high magic tolerance or I'd probably be really sick! Or dead, possible dead!"

"I thought you said the supplies were fine! We were going to eat that food!"

"It was! It should have been! Though the magic that put the down to sleep and made those things show up could have been dark magic..." The last part was mumbled but the werewolf could hear it!

"Dark magic explains why I haven't turned back! What in the name of the moon have you two gotten into anyway?"

"You didn't say anything about this quest as having to deal with dark magic!"

"I didn't know it was dark magic until just now! Though my mentor's book did say something about it... But it doesn't change anything, we still have to follow the plan! If we don't everything will be doomed!"

"Please stop yelling it really does hurt. I'm Kiwi by the way! Its nice to meet you two! Even if you are odd and probably will end up being killed but you're the first to not try to kill me in a long time so yay to that! I'm not gonna bite either of you, I prefer human food to anything! Promise!"

There's the feeling of being watched coming up again and this time Kiwi feels it too, soon getting up and rushing over to the others. "Something's not right here... I smell something... Something... rotten."

Silence then the two teens cover their noses and move away from the fluff ball.

"Sorry I was stressed! Tainted food does that to me anyway..."


	7. Chapter 7

After waiting a bit longer, the duo decided to gather up what little supplies they had left. Seems that for now, it was just the food that was tainted. However, as soon as they start to head off, Kiwi follows behind them and soon blocks the path into the forest.

"You don't wanna go that way, trust me. My cousin lost an arm in there even as a werewolf."

"We have to get through that forest to get to the next kingdom, what do you suggest? We sit here and wait for it to go away?" Jeremie asks sarcastically. "Move or I'll move you."

"You really don't want to go in there! Honest! At least not without amour or a weapon! Go in without and you never come out, its why we call it the forest of lost paws, not just because of my cousin's lost arm. Cause so many go in there without being prepared, few come out. Those that do have gone in groups and worn amour as well as carried weapons."

"Why should we trust you? You stole from us!" Ulrich growls.

"Cause I only stole food that was about to go bad or already had... that and food's getting harder and harder to grow and find... We're actually having to hunt again as werewolves! Don't know why... but its not fun being hungry..." Kiwi sighs, ears drooping.

"How exactly are we suppose to get weapons or amour when the forge is on the other side of the forest?" Jeremie asks while seemingly preoccupied, he's looking at the forest and apparently counting. "Because it would take well over a week to go around this place."

"You can come to my village! We have lots of stuff! Sure its not the best quality as we find things off dead people and all that, but we do have stuff we trade when we look like humans! We have a lot as the markets haven't been coming for awhile, which is partly why I was so hungry. Everyone else should look human aside from a few elders who don't really do much but sleep!"

Jeremie sighs, shaking his head. There was no other option, the longer they wait the worse things would get. They couldn't afford to go around and take such a long detour!

"You can't be serious. Werewolves go after humans, why do you think so many people carry silver besides for money!?" Ulrich growls again, thinking its a trap.

"We have to go anyway, if we don't then we might never get to where we're going in time... How far away is this village?"

"About a days walk from here! Half a day if you guys can keep up with me running! Though you probably can't so a day." Kiwi darts off ahead a bit then stops to wait on the others.

"A lot less than at least a week to go around the forest, come on Ulrich, lets go."

"How come you get to make the decisions?!"

"I'm the one with the magic and the book. Lets get going." Jeremie starts walking after the werewolf.

Ulrich face palms and sighs, following along with a slight pout. He doesn't like this one bit. Then again he was told that werewolves were evil so that didn't help.


	8. Chapter 8

Kiwi lead onward happily, though they would run off from time to time because they spotted a rabbit or something. They did always come back quickly as they were running on all fours. Every time they did so, they came back empty handed, they didn't seem every happy about that... They soon stop trying and just sulk along until they reach the village, it was night again and there were fires lit and everything, looked like a normal village from afar!

Close up was a different story, there were not only those that looked like humans, but there were a lot that looked like werewolves... Seems that Kiwi wasn't the only on who hadn't been able to turn back. Or they maybe just turn and forgot about sunrise or something?

What ever the reason, some of them seem pretty distressed. So much so the Elders seemed to be awake. Its easy to tell who they are, their white and grey coats were easy to spot against the browns, dark greys, and blacks. Everyone seemed focused on them, until someone spotted Kiwi.

"Hey he's back! Maybe he brought food!" One of the human looking werewolves called out, soon everyone was focused on Kiwi as the fluff ball comes skidding to a stop.

"I tried but I ate it all... Sorry... But its for the better! Not only would more of us probably be stuck but I found two who know what's going on about all this craziness!"

"You were suppose to bring back food you good for nothing fur ball! This is the third time you've come back empty handed!" Someone shouts, soon more start to fuss and Kiwi backs away like a scared puppy. It wasn't until one of the elders spoke up that everyone became quiet.

"Who did you find that could possibly know about this hardship young one?"

"Well one's an odd human who's really loud and grump and the other is a sorcerer who knows about what's happening! I brought them to help!"

"You idiot no one is allowed in the village besides us werewolves!" One of the werewolves growls.

"Silence! Now is not the time to be fighting, where is this sorcerer, surely they must be powerful if they know what's happening." The elder turns so they are now looking fully at Kiwi, they move their glasses to their face so they can see better.

Kiwi points to Jeremie, who gives a soft wave.

To which all the werewolves laugh minus the elders.

"Its a child! Boy Kiwi sure screwed up this time!" "Guess the humans are so lazy they're sending children out to do stuff for them!" None of what was to be said was nice.

Kiwi lets out a whine and looks away, they were only trying to help...

"ENOUGH!" The elder with the glasses howls, causing the others to go silent. They soon focus back on Jeremie, walking over to the teen. "What do you know of this blight?"

"Blight? So something's happened here too?"

"You mean the blight is elsewhere as well? No wonder we've been unable to find food."

"Well, I don't know if its elsewhere, but I do know that terrible things are happening in many places. My home was struck down with some sort of sleeping spell and his home was set a blaze with fire magic. Something evil is making these things happen, something very evil and very dangerous, it uses dark magic to do damage... Even the myths that are specters are wandering around."

The elders all gasp then look at each other, they seemed to know something. "Hurry this way you two, its best to stay near the light at night. There's something you'll need to see." The one with the glasses speaks, motioning for them to enter the village. Some of the werewolves were clearly unhappy but none said a thing.

Jeremie walks onward and Ulrich follows, however Ulrich stops when he notices Kiwi isn't moving. As much as he was scared, the other did actually seem to be helping them... and was possibly the only nice werewolf here... "What about him?"

The elder looks over at Kiwi then motions for the fluff ball to join them. Kiwi was ecstatic and follows along, happily staying near the two humans, such nice humans they were!


End file.
